Flying Lessons
by Captain Seb the Seventh
Summary: After joining Hogwarts as the new transfiguration professor, Harry needs some help learning to control his new animagus form, the only man up to the job is none other than Severus Snape. Will they find peace or tear each other apart?


**Hello I'm not dead! **

**And my other stories are not abandoned; they're just taking their time coming. Wolfsbane and Hoofpicks chapter three is nearly done and I have ideas for the rest. Life just got in the way I'm afraid. But please do take this as a piece offering!**

**I also think I posted this on an old fanfiction account I can no longer log into, I've long forgotten my password and username. So if you've read this before you probably have, and I swear to god I have not stolen it!**

**I am truly sorry.**

Notes: Snape, Lupin, Sirius, Hedwig and the all the Weasly's are still living.

Enjoy xxx

_To become an animagus is the hardest of all transfigurations. It is strength of will and strength of heart that will allow the transfiguration to take place. The best way to try this is to be alone in a room where you will have no interruptions. If and when you transform, remember one thing, you do not choose the animal, the animal will choose you. It will adapt to your personality and play to your strengths. _

_Find your inner animal, concentrate on seeing the shape in your mind._

…

Harry Potter sat in the drawing room of Grimwald place his now permanent residence, sitting cross-legged on the old worn wooden floor in a deep state of mediation.  
Harry's head was totally clear of everything except the raw instincts that kept living things… well living.  
Deep breathes washed through Harry like waves on a beach, unbroken and constant. Flowing back and forth out of Harry's lungs, a fluttering gradient of feathers ranging from the purest white to the inkiest black darted and glided through Harry's mind.

Harry's orange eyes blinked open; the world around him had not just grown but had sharpened significantly.  
Harry jerked his head downwards to look at snowy plumage and a pair of clawed bird's feet. The first thought that went through Harry's mind was _great I can fly!_ He out stretched his wings, and turned to look at the feathered limbs that had taken the place of his arms.  
Long angular black tipped wings splayed out to each side of Harry's body. He blinked in awe at the long primary feathers that tapered to delicate points either side of him.  
Harry swiveled his head to look around at his back, it was silky soft gray that looked like rain clouds.  
Harry wondered what his bird form sounded like; he let out a soft whistle then heightened to a musical chirp. Harry would have grinned to himself at finally achieving his animagus form, but when you have a beak you lack more than one facial expression.

Harry still didn't know what he actually looked like in an entirety. He decided to hop through the kitchen into the downstairs bathroom, and take a look in the mirror above the sink. With much wobbling and a few trips in his new body Harry made it to the bathroom. Bird Harry looked up at the white porcelain sink towering above him. Fluttering his wings he was thrilled to be jerkily lifted into the air.  
Harry outstretched his yellow bird's feet with difficulty and fumbled to take hold of the slippery sink rim. With much scrabbling of claws and fluttering of feathers, Harry found a useful perch on one of the brass taps of the sink and admired his refection.

He couldn't have me more pleased with the bird that stared back at him.

It was a petite bird of prey which Harry didn't recognise. Amber eyes blinked owlishly at him. They were framed with black and had little flicks of the sooty hue extending outwards to either side of his head. His face and breast were a snowy white; Harry's back however was a soft gray. This pale gray extended along the tops of his wings and covered the back of his head; his tail was also gray but white underneath. Harry admired his animagus's yellow feet and black claws that gripped the brass tap he was currently using for a perch.  
The most striking feature of the magnificent avian other than its amber eyes, were the inky black feathers adorning the bird's plumage. The tips of his wings and the shoulders of the bird were a dark inky black, which contrasted highly with the white and the soft gray of the rest of the plumage.

Harry chirped happily.

Bird Harry hopped clumsily of the sink and onto the floor again, sprawling his feathers as untidily as a fledgling.  
Harry closed his eyes once more and concentrated as ribbons of long black hair and flashes of green eyes twirled and danced through his mind. 

Harry opened his now once more green eyes and was relived to be able to change back into himself again. Getting up off the floor Harry dusted himself down. He looked up catching his reflection in the mirror again this time as a human.

A pale and delicate face started back at him. A pair of delicate green eyes blinked at Harry, framed by long inky eyelashes.

Harrys face had thinned over the years of adolescence and was now elegant and aristocratic rather than ruggedly handsome and somewhat scruffy looking. Harry could see his mother in his himself now. He had had enough of constantly being compared to his father. Harry always felt rather sorry that people didn't consider his mum quite so much as his dad.

Harry's hair had also grown down past his shoulders with help of a quick-grow charm, and because of its increased volume it had calmed and no longer looked like he'd been dragged through a hedge backwards.  
A sudden growth spurt had added height to Harry's physique, and he was now at least fix foot tall. He had always been rather skinny and growing taller made him even more so. But he had defiantly put on a bit of muscle with four years of Kreacher's cooking rather than Aunt Petunias scraps and left overs.

Harry finished assessing himself in the mirror and decided it time for a shower, before he went to his part time and soon to be old job. It was his last day at working in _Madam Malkins Robes for All Occasions_.  
Harry potter had left school four years ago, now at the still young age of twenty two Harry had just finished his training to become a Transfiguration teacher at the Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.  
It also being the last day of the Hogwarts summer holidays Madam Malkin's was bound to be filled with last minuet shoppers.

Harry spun out of the fire place in Madam Malkins shop in a whirl of green flames and dusted the soot of his hair and cloak. Madam Malkin herself bustled into the room and spotted Harry brushing himself off.

"Oh Harry dear thank god you're here there's a queue outside already!" Madame Malkin sounded rather strained so Harry rushed to get the shop ready.

Harry rushed to the front window and adjusted the display of Hogwarts uniforms. Complete with hat, cloak, and tie. Once satisfied with the neatness of the display Harry flicked his wand and the sign on the door flipped over to say open. Let the avalanche begin thought Harry as the torrent of shoppers stormed into the shop.

Harry didn't get recognised nearly so much now, he had lain low for a while letting the publicity of Voldemorts death disperse on its own. He had changed his last name to Evans so he wouldn't be noticed when his name was given. Also the change in looks had helped extremely so only those that knew him best would recognise him.

Harry stood at the desk and was immediately approached by a customer.

"Vell it is nice to see you again Harry." Harry jerked his head up at the Bulgarian accent.

"Victor!" Harry beamed at the Bulgarian Quidditch player. "How's Hermione? I was just finishing a letter to her this morning."

"Ah that is why I am here; she is very moody so I was thinking of buying something for the baby to cheer her up," Replied Victor.

Harry nodded; knowing that Ron and Hermione's relationship was never meant to be. Hermione instead had gotten back in contact with her first love, Victor Krum. They were now happily married and expecting their first child.  
The only problem with having a baby according to Victor was the hormones that came with pregnancy. So basically Hermione was very very grumpy.  
Ron was now currently dating Katie Bell. They had kicked off there friendship and now romance by both trying out for the Chuddley Cannons Quidditch team. Ron as the new keeper and Katie as a chaser.

"Well Victor, we have a range of newborn to under three's clothes over at the back of the shop I'll come and assist you in a moment, I just need to adjust this woman's sleeve lengths." Harry pointed to the baby blue and pastel pink section at the rear of the shop.

Krum nodded and prowled off to look at baby clothes. Harry found it rather amusing to see the well know Quidditch player acting so domesticated.

The rest of the day was extremely busy; at one point Harry had five of the Weaslys in the shop.

At half seven in the evening Harry ushered the last happy customer out of the store and flicked the sign back to closed again. Harry sank down into one of the waiting chairs by the window.

Madam Malkin came into the shop area carrying a large whit box with a silvery blue ribbon wrapped around it. Harry leant forward hoping to see what it was or whom it was for.

To his utter surprise it was for him.

"Harry sweetie, you have worked so hard in my shop for four whole years I don't know what I'll do without you. Your efforts are worth so much so I've gotten you a little gift to say thank you for your diligence."

Harry looked up into her gray eyes with a beaming smile, "I'd hardly call this little."

"Oh come now Harry just open it!"

Harry answered with another grin and pulled at the ribbon. It slid off like water and Harry's graceful hands lifted off the boxes cover.

He gasped and pulled out an exquisitely made cloak, shirt and pair of trousers.

The cloak was made of soft black leather and was fashioned more like a muggle coat than the traditional wizard robe. It was made for practicality rather than magnificence. The shirt was a simple white dress shirt with silver buttons to match the cloak, and it had an open neck that displayed the collar.  
The simple black trousers were also made of tight leather but were darker than the cloak. _Very nice_ thought Harry.

Harry looked back up at Madame Malkin and drew her into his arms and gave her a massive hug.

"Thank you, it's beautiful!" exclaimed Harry.

"It should be I made it," replied the shop owner.

Harry could only continue to beam.

"Well then Harry dear, you should be off you are starting your new job tomorrow, don't want to be late for Minerva on your first day of work because you over slept do you?"

Madam Malkin carefully folded the clothes and put them back in the box for Harry to floo home.

"Goodbye, I'll come and visit when I can!" With those parting words Harry spun off in a whirl of green flames.

…

Harry blinked open his emerald eyes and came face to face with Kreacher his house elf.

"Master you is wanting to be awake now; your job will be started in half an hour." Kreacher croaked at Harry.

"Oh thanks for waking me Kreacher!" Harry vaulted out of bed and rushed off to have a shower.

Rushing out and toweling himself dry as he went, Harry dressed in his new clothes and a pair of smart black lace up shoes. Harry grabbed his old trunk, Hedwig, his wand and flooed to Minerva's office.

Spinning out of the large ornate fireplace Harry still slightly woozy set down his things.

"Ah Good morning Professor Evans," McGonagall was sitting at her desk scribbling away on some parchment. She smiled at one of her past students and now fellow teacher.

"Good Morning Headmistress," Harry shook the soot from his hair mimicking Hedwig's disgruntled ruffle.

"Well Harry you better go and get settled in before the students arrive,"

"Yes I will but I need to ask you something first if you don't mind."

"Fire away Harry." Harry went and sat down in the chair facing McGonagall's desk.

"Well you see, over the past four years I have been training myself to become and animagus, and now have succeeded. But it's a bird and I don't know what it is or how to fly…" Harry trailed off and looked at the floor.

"Ah I congratulate you Harry it took me nearly five years to learn how to fully transform, if you may could I see this bird of yours Harry?"

Harry nodded and closed his eyes, feathers and low whistles whisked through Harry's thoughts.

Harry opened his orange eyes and blinked at McGonagall.

"Oh magnificent," Said the transfiguration teacher, "I do believe you are a Black-Winged Kite. They are rarely seen over here, but are not unheard of so you should have no problem at flying about outside."

Harry gave a low chirp for the headmistress to continue.

"Well Harry I would recommend taking flying lessons from another bird animagi, the only one I know of is Severus Snape."

If Harry was in human form his jaw would have hit the floor.

Harry quickly transformed back.

"Snape?" Harry stared at McGonagall.

"Yes he is a corvus corax or common raven animagi."

Harry sniggered, "I had him put down as a bat."

The headmistress rolled her eyes. "Well Harry you better go and get settled in, you can ask Severus after the feast." A twinkle that Harry didn't see flashed across the crafty witch's cat like eyes. She was definitely planning something.

…

Harry sighed and flopped down onto his blue quilted bed. His room was decorated in a mix of gold red and blues. Harry thought that suited him just fine. He waved his wand with a non-verbal spell and his things flew out of his suitcase and to appropriate places. Harry decided to have a well-deserved nap and then get ready for the feast later that evening.

…

Harry made his was down to the great hall, the enchanted ceiling showed a clear crystal night abundant with twinkling stars.

Harry took his place at the head table walking up the soon to be filled hall, he didn't notice the two black eyes following him.

Severus Snape watched as the new teacher came and sat to the left of him. He thought it was meant to be that Potter brat.

_Sweet Merlin,_ Snape thought, it was the Potter brat.

No longer did he see a mirror image of his previous tormentor but seamless blend of Lily and James. Snape couldn't help the small flutter of hope that ignited in his chest when Harry turned to smile at his old potions professor.

"Hi Sir… wait can I call you Severus now." Harry gave a nervous laugh at the look on Snape's face.

Snape cleared his throat, "I suppose… Harry." Snape turned to look at McGonagall who had stood up to make the start of term speeches. Snape would have denied it if you asked, but he would have enjoyed continuing talking to Harry rather than listen to an old witch drone on about this that and the other.

McGonagall's crisp voice rang out into the cavernous hall; a trembling group of first years eyed the sorting hat with suspicion.

"Welcome to our new students and to the old welcome back, the sorting will now begin!" She took her seat and clapped as the sorting hat finished its song.

Professor Flitwick had taken over the sorting ever since Professor McGonagall had taken the place of headmistress.

After the sorting was finished McGonagall made the start of term notices.

"Our Caretaker Mr. Filtch wishes to remind the students that there is to be no magic in the hallways between lessons and any products from Zonko's Joke Shop and The Weasly's Wizard's Wheezes are strictly banned. But now for some good news may I introduce our new Transfiguration teacher Professor Evans." McGonagall waved a hand in the direction of Harry who stood up and gave the students a cheeky smile. A ripple of whispers about the beautiful mysterious Professor traveled fast across the house tables.

"I also wish to welcome our new healer, one Master Malfoy after Madame Pomfrey retired last year." Harry jerked his head round to the very end of the table, where he saw a nod from a starlight blond head directed towards the crowd of chattering students.

Snape saw Harry's surprise; he obviously didn't know his godson had been training as a healer. He smirked inwardly to himself wondering if the age old feud between Harry and Draco would resurface or if it would stay settled.

At the end of the feast Snape went to leave but the Potter brat called for him to stay. He turned around to face the green eyed beauty with a scowl.

"What is it?"

Harry looked rather shyly at Snape, "Well you see over the past four years I've been training myself to become an animagus. I finally completed my transformation yesterday. According to Minerva it's a bird called a Black-winged Kite. That's very well and all but I don't know how to fly and she said you would be able to teach me." Harry trailed off and twiddled his long black hair between his forefinger and thumb.

"I suppose I could…help." Snape's voice was slightly amused but Harry didn't notice.

Harry had half expected for Snape to say no so when he said yes he just stood and gaped.

"Really!" Harry's face split into a wide grin.

Snape gave a smirk and a sharp bird-like nod. He turned with a flourish of his black cloak and exited in his usual melodramatic way. Leaving Harry slightly dazed standing alone in the great hall.

…

It was Harry's first ever lesson of the year and he got the first years, _just great_.

Harry strode into his classroom from McGonagall's old office, trying his best to make a good first impression on the students. Harry set his leather cloak over the back of his chair, and rolled his sleeves up to the crook of his elbow.

"Okay people, I'll start with taking the register and trying to put names to faces then begin the lesson."

All the first years nodded looking at their young teacher in awe. He seemed to be breaking all the rules without actually breaking them.

Harry scrolled through the register trying to memorize faces and names and failing miserably.

Harry's first lesson was going okay until one of the first years decided to ask if Harry was dating the potions Professor.

"What? Snape!" Harry turned to the now terrified first year in shock.

"It's just you a-asked him to stay b-behind after the f-feast…" The first year looked scared at Harry's outburst but still stood vigilant wanting an answer.

"Oh I just needed to ask him about some potions," Harry made up a quick excuse, "You see it was always one of my worst subjects, I think I'm going to have a few extra potion lessons with him." Harry smiled apologetically at the first year, which gave him a tentative smile back and continued to try and transfigure his matchstick into a needle.

As the class ended Harry stood in a daze.

_Him and Snape no way_.

…

For the rest of the day up to lunch Harry's lessons were rather uneventful. Until Dennis Creevey accidently transfigured his rat into a llama instead of a purse, but apart from that everything went swimmingly.

As Harry made his way down to the great hall for lunch he heard somebody call out his name.

"Evans!"

Harry turned around to see none other than Draco Malfoy rushing towards him with a smile on his face.

Draco Malfoy stuck out a pale hand, "I thought I would introduce myself properly before we end up meeting when you're escorting a child to the hospital wing with a plant pot for a head." Malfoy smiled at Harry.

Harry took Draco's hand and shook it, Draco introduced himself "My names Draco Malfoy, I haven't seen you before did you not come to Hogwarts?"

Harry made something up on the spot, "Oh I was home schooled by my Grandfather my names Harrison Evans."

Draco nodded, "Mother wanted me home schooled but Father said I had to learn how to interact with other wizards." The blond rolled his pale grey eyes.

Harry nodded, "Yeah I never had many friends because of that."

"Well it's nice to meet you, are you going to lunch?" Harry nodded… he couldn't understand why Malfoy was being so nice.

Harry and Draco walked to lunch together, the pureblood started up a conversation telling Harry about the time when he accidently transfigured his friend Zabini's hands into crab claws. Draco actually managed to make Harry laugh.

…

To say Snape was surprised when Harry and Draco walked into to lunch together laughing was an understatement.

He was sure Draco would have started some sort of argument, and Potter being the insufferable Gryffindor brat he was wouldn't have backed down. But no, they seemed to be having a pleasant conversation. So when they came and sat down either side of him and practically forced him into the discussion he was gob smacked.

"So Harrison this is Severus Snape he's my godfather and the potions professor,"

_Ahah_ thought Snape, Draco didn't recognise Potter.

Harry looked at him with pleading eyes begging Snape not to give him away.

"Ah yes Draco myself and Harrison are acquainted already." Draco smiled at them and turned towards his lunch.

Snape looked at Harry one eyebrow raised in questioning; Harry just shrugged almost apologetically and also turned towards his food and began to eat.

At the end of their meal Draco stood, "Well it's nice to meet you Harrison,"

"Oh you can call me Harry everyone does." Harry also stood.

Draco nodded, "I have to go and attend the hospital wing, the Hufflepuff first years are due to have their first flying lesson today so I'm sure I'm going to be booked up." Harry winced sympathetically.

Harry beamed at Snape causing a strange sensation in the potion master's stomach, what was wrong with him was he ill?

"Great, do you want me to come down to the dungeons?" Snape nodded.

"Okay I'll see you at seven. I have to go teach the fifth years now, see you later." Harry stood up and walked gracefully out of the hall. The last thing Snape thought as the transfiguration teacher disappeared out the door was damn Potter's arse looked good in leather.

…

Harry rushed around trying to make himself presentable for his first Flying Lesson with Severus. Hell why what he trying to look good for Snape? Harry didn't know but he did it anyway.

Clad in a loose shirt that flowed around him like a cloud, his tight leather trousers and the same pair of laced black shoes. Harry relinquished his cloak and just stayed casual. The school day had finished it was all leisure time now, for students and teachers. It didn't matter what he wore as long as it wasn't too scandalous.

Wand up his sleeve and hair flowing free like a curtain of black ink, Harry rushed off to the dungeons were his raven animagi mentor awaited him.

…

Severus Snape was leaning back on his chair at peace for a few minutes before Potter arrived. To be honest he didn't really want to be teaching Potter how to fly, but he knew that if he didn't McGonagall would have had his hide.

He allowed himself a small smirk, on the upside Potter with a beak means he couldn't use his annoyingly attractive voice on him. Snape scowled at his inappropriate thoughts towards the Potter boy and slumped further down into his chair.

Snape sighed and braced for himself for the onslaught of annoying brat soon to arrive.

He was wearing one of his usual black cloaks but he'd left it unbuttoned displaying a plane white shirt tucked into a pair of black slacks. Severus had showered after his classes as he did every day. People told him he had greasy hair, you couldn't not have greasy hair and be a potions master! Did anyone know what damage those fumes could do? Unlikely.

Anyway, Snape thought he had quite nice hair. It was naturally black with no grey. It was silky and shinier than most people's hair, and just because during the teaching hours it grew greasy because of fumes didn't mean he had cleanliness issues.

Just as Severus thought Potter wasn't going to turn up there was a soft knock at his door.

"Come in." He drawled in his usual cold manner.

Harry stepped inside the dungeon and grinned one of his dazzling smiles at Snape.

That smile should be criminal was Snape's only thought, as it was accompanied by a few backflips from his stomach. He shed his black cloak and hung it on the back of his chair.

"Good evening Severus," Chirped the transfiguration professor, far too happy for Snape's liking.

Harry settled himself on one of the desks, and mentally did a double take at Snape not totally covered up with one of those long black cloaks he favored so much. Harry much preferred to be able to see Snape's body rather than just shapeless wool.

"Good evening." Snape stood up. "Harry I want you to transform into your bird so I may assess what sort of flight patterns that it would naturally use."

Harry nodded and concentrated on being his Black-winged kite, soft feathers, low whistles and needle claws whisked through Harry's thoughts. Blinking open his amber eyes Harry looked up at a very big Snape.

Snape lowered his hand to Harry, "Please hop onto my hand so I may look at you properly." Harry did just that, being careful of his claws on Snape's skin.

Bringing his hand up to his face Snape took a closer look at Harry. Forward facing owl like eyes immediately screamed predator at Snape, as if the almost cruel beak and the razor sharp claws weren't a giveaway already.

The potions master as gently as he could took hold of one of Harry's wings and extended it. He looked Harry in the eyes to see if this was alright.

Bird Harry answered with a soft chirp confirming he was in no pain, to be frank it actually felt rather nice.

The potions master studied the long angular wings and deduced they were similar to a common kestrel's, made for hovering stationary in the air and then snapping into the most streamlined shape possible when a victim was sighted. So they could hurtle at high speeds down towards unsuspecting prey.

Snape was about to place Harry back onto his chair when another visitor knocked on his door. Harry whistled in curiosity.

"Harry you stay like that, I don't want to think what would happen to my reputation if somebody found you in my private quarters." Snape deadpanned.

Harry gave a sharp irritated chirp but Snape bloody smirked at him, it was barley there, a tiny twitch of his lips but it was a smile nonetheless. If Harry was capable of gaping in bird form his jaw would have hit the stone cold dungeon floor. He didn't think the potion master could any display positive emotion.

"Yes, come in." Was Severus reply to the mysterious door knocker.

A starlight blond head poked its way round the door and the rest of Draco Malfoy soon followed.

"Hello Draco, what do I owe the pleasure of having my godson drop in unexpected like this?"

"Can't I just come and see my godfather without a reason?" The blond gave Snape a sheepish smile which obviously showed that he did want something... or had done something.

Severus huffed, "You bloody broke something didn't you. I can see it on your face."

Draco paled slightly and gave a tiny nod.

Scowling Snape continued, "What was it?"

"Um… I accidentlymeltedyourbestcauldron." Draco stuttered out his answer very fast and Harry couldn't make out what he said and he gave a small quizzical chirp.

"You what Draco?" Snape pinched the bridge of his nose with his hand that didn't have Harry on it.

Draco who had only just noticed Harry on Severus's hand saw the opportunity and stole it mercilessly.

"Ooh that's a pretty bird, what is it? Is it yours Severus?" Draco came closer to Snape and bent down slightly to look at Harry.

"You're trying to change the subject." Snape muttered almost to himself.

Draco scowled at the potions professor as if he had just insulted him, but went back to looking at Harry. Who was also studying the blond slytherin's face with his sharp amber eyes.

Harry chirped at Draco.

"Aww look he likes me!" Draco slowly extended his hand so he wouldn't frighten Harry and carefully stroked the back of his head.

"Draco, I was about to chop up this bird for potion ingredients so don't get attached to it." Snape scowled menacingly at his godson.

"What no, it's so pretty and friendly!" Draco gave Snape puppy eyes but with no success.

"Draco." Snape sighed, "If you tell me what you broke and leave I will only make you pay for whatever you destroyed."

"But the bird…" To Harry's surprise Draco actually looked genuinely upset about him being chopped up for use in potions.

"If you don't leave soon I will chop it up in front of you." Snape's coal black eyes bored into Draco who was shifting uncomfortably.

Draco pouted, "Fine, I melted your best cauldron!" He then proceeded to flounce out the room and slam the door like a spoilt child, and then Harry remembered he was a spoilt child.

Snape set Harry back down, the Gryffindor immediately changed back and sat cross legged in the wooden chair.

Snape glared at Harry as if daring him to laugh, so the transfiguration professor tilted the conversation back to his kite.

"Well what does my black winged kite actually do?" Harry slanted his head to the side in curiosity.

"It's obviously a predator and it shares attributes such as the forward facing eyes and silent flight with owls, but your wing style is closer to a harrier, so when hunting your bird would glide in large slow circles high above the ground picking out prey with your exceptional eyesight." Snape's paused to see if Harry was following.

The young green eyed professor nodded for Snape to continue, "But the broad span of your tail feathers and the long tapered wings show that you could hover above open land like a kestrel and with practice hunt while in flight."

Harry was smiling that illegal smile again, "That sounds so cool!"

"Yes… quite." Snape looked rather bored.

Harry's face fell slightly at the thought that Snape really did still loath him, "Well I probably should be going, it's quite late. Thanks by the way."

Snape didn't speak he just nodded at Harry.

"Goodnight Severus."

"Goodnight" Replied Snape as Harry whisked his way out of the dungeons.

…

The rest of the first week of school passed surprisingly quickly for Harry. He spent nearly all his time teaching, marking, or learning how to fly.

Snape had instructed him on how to take off and what to do when he was actually attempting to stay airborne. And as it turned out Harry was a quick learner and had managed to conquer indoor flight where there wasn't any wind rather well. Still a few stumbles but he was nearly ready to try flying outside.

Because Harry was spending more time with the potions professor he now understood that Snape wasn't only a cold, snarky, bitter man with a taste for student's discomfort. He was just distant and preferred not to associate himself with other people too much, so he wouldn't get hurt himself when they either left or died on him.

Harry supposed he had been like that ever since his mother died. It was rather sad really, it was then Harry decided he would try and befriend Snape.

Yes to anyone else it would have sounded silly, but Harry was determined to try break through the walls Severs had erected around himself. And prove that he was a human and not just a bitter bastard.

…

**I hope you enjoyed that, and chapter two should be up around Christmas, and once again I have posted this before on an old account, so if you're having deja vu you have actually seen this before!**

**Cheers x  
**


End file.
